Mint Ice Cream
by lovelydrarrylover
Summary: Slash! Yaoi! Boy on boy action! Whatever ya wanna call it! This is a HPDM story. If you are homophobic DO NOT ENTER! you have been warned. Also, if you like consistent updates you have to review and give ideas. Thanx, lovelydrarrylover Draco became a better person because of Harry. Harry's in a bind. What will these two old rivals do when there stuck in the same house?


Books » Harry Potter » **Mint Ice Cream**Author: lovelydrarrylover Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Published: 05-18-14 - Updated: 05-18-14id:10360458

Draco Malfoy had always prided himself in being perfect and prestine at all times, but at home he was not the snobbish git he was at Hogwarts. In fact, he slept in, mumbled, didn't slick his hair back (thank god), and smiled. I mean he smiled! If you knew Draco, not Malfoy-the-evil-git, Draco, the person who was loyal, kind, caring and accepting, then you would probably trust and love him for all he's worth (which is a lot actualy). Long story short, Draco was the best gay friend you could ever have and... wait, did I forget to tell you he was gay? Well, Draco found out in fourth year with the unknown help from Harry Potter...

/Flash back/

Draco watched as Harry rose from his seat to walk up toward Dumbledor. He looked supprised, but mostly scared as he took his place in front of his audience. He held so much charisma and displayed so much confidence that Draco was entranced. Harry might not have noticed, but Draco sure did and it went straight to his seldom showed any emotion besides nonchalence, disgust and victory until that day. That ensured showing NO weaknesess. But he blushed and ran out of there like a coward, throwing a lame excuse behind his sholder, not showing his face until the next day.

/A little ways down into the tournoment/

Draco was still very confused about his sexuality and what he felt for Harry. He keept chanting in his mind ' Is it hate or is it love, is it hate or is it love' on the way to the large bath he always used for thinking.

He kept putting left in front of right. Left right left right left right until he came upon the door leading to the gigantic bath.

While opening the door with care, Draco hummed a tune under his breath with the lyrics 'Is it love or is it hate' over and over again, ubrupedly stopping on "love" when he saw a naked Harry emrging from the bath with a look of triumph, but that was not what Draco was looking at, no he was looking at the soap sliding off of the Griffindor seeker's body, specificaly the body parts that the soap was sliding off of.

Draco gasped and froze on the spot, eyes never straying from their set path and mind imaganing naughty senarios involving a very queer blond Slytherin and an emerald eyed Gryffindor.

Suddenly Harry looked toward Draco and the ice prince fainted, catching the sight of a very distressed Harry before passing out, or was that just Draco's imagination?

The next thing Draco remembered was waking up with Maddam Pomphrey glaring at him and a killer headache.

/end flashback/

Draco woke with a start, wodering why he had that dream again. He knew he had a crush on Potter since forth year, but did he really need to think about the Gryffindor boy every second of every day and dream about him every night? The answer was yes, yes he did. Potter wouldn't give him the time of day unless he insulted Granger or the Weasley runt. "Grumble!". But enough about his unrequited love, Draco had to eat!

Rubbing the limgering traces of sleep from his eyes and streaching his sholders while smothering a yawn, Draco heaved himself off the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Why was Draco making breakfast for himself? Well, Draco was full of supprises. One of them was declairing that he needed some space from his parents and use of the cottage in Paris for the summer. Something along the lines of, "I need to distance myself from pureblood culture for a while and try to be more diverse."

This behavior was brought on by Potter. Or more acurately from "Potter Watching".

Malfoys always got what they wanted or died trying. That was the motto. So Draco took this to heart and started to observe Potter. He noticed that Potter did not tolerate bullying, at all, so Draco stopped starting fights with Potter. Supprisingly, the only fights he got into was with Potter.

Stop all violence, check

Next, he noticed that Potter got irtable if the mudbl- Granger, got too nosey or started to talk too much or do anything at all. Same rules applied to the Weasley runt, so even if he couldn't call them names, he didn't have to become freinds with them.

Don't rant on useless subjects like lineage or how much better purebloods are compared to muggles/muggleborns, check

Harry was in Griffindor. Enough said.

Show more emotion, become more brave, check

And finally, get over the childish spoilt behaviour, check

Mentaly remembering the list he made and the effort he put into completeing it, Draco smiled and started with his breakfast.

That was in fouth and fifth year. He gave up in sixth year, but he still harbored a crush on the Golden Boy. No matter what, Draco was still grateful that in the process of trying to impress Potter, Draco became a better person.

/Page break/

Draco hummed happily as he made his breakfast, thinking of nothing and everything.

He went to the cabinet to take out flour and sugar for his pancakes. Then the Slytherin went to his muggle refridgerator for some eggs and mint ice cream.

Don't ask.

Draco started mixing his ingredients, getting more depending on the texture of the batter. But right when he was about to pour it into the pan to cook it, the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Draco muttered to himself. Walking from the kitchen Draco sighed and opened the door to find something, some_one_ completely unexpected.

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST**

**PLEASE READ!**

**SINCE I AM NEW AND STUPID, I MADE TOO MANY FANFICS FOR ME TO HANDLE. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE READ MY FANFICS AND DECIDE WITCH ONE I SHOULD WORK ON FOR NOW. THE OTHERS WILL BE SAVED AND CONTINUED LATER!**

**If the fanfic you liked didn't get picked then I'm sorry, but they will all be finished, but just one at a time.**


End file.
